


Friday

by SmutHorn



Series: Peeping Tom Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthmatic Scott, Derek is a Good Friend, Drunk Isaac, Hurt Scott, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Scott is still in highschool, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, That may be in a different fic, for now, or this one, stiles and derek are friends, then they get kinda gay, writer isn't sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 6 months after This is What Happens to Peeping Toms. Scott is tired of feeling like a booty call and goes to see Isaac at his college to try and sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott had been dating Isaac for about six months now. Only Scott wasn’t sure you would call it dating, they only saw each other when Isaac came in for family visits and all they did was have sex. And sure they would text, but Scott couldn’t help but feel like a booty call that some college student wanted. He huffed, laying his head on his desk.

  
“Trouble in paradise?” Stiles asked.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled, picking his head up to look at him.

  
“He’s not texting you back again?” Stiles asked anyway.

  
“Hes doing finals.” He huffed, pouting.

  
“….Why don’t you go visit him Friday night. You got your license now.”

  
“He doesn’t know that I do….I can’t just show up there. That’s an invasion of privacy.” Scott said.

  
“Says the guy that got with his boyfriend by peeping on him.” Stiles deadpanned.

  
Scott blushed, looking down. “Shut up.”

  
“Go. See. Him.” He said, shaking his head.

  
Scott bit his lip, pulling out his phone. **/I know you’re busy, but are you free Friday?/**

  
Scott’s phone buzzed a few minuets later. / **Friday I should be free, why? You wanna call and talk ;p/**

  
Scott gave a light smile and a happy sigh. **/you’re goofball/**

  
/you love it/ came the immediate reply.

  
/maybe a little/ He said and bit his lip. **/I miss you./**

  
His phone was quiet for an hour before he got another reply. **/you’ll see me next month./**

  
“I don’t want to wait a month.” He muttered. **/What about Friday?/**

  
**/I can’t Friday./**

  
Scott frowned. “You said you were free though.” He said, putting his phone away. It was decided. Scott was going to see him Friday and get everything sorted out. He was tired of games.

 

Friday morning Scott got up early, packing for the weekend in case he would need it and put it in the back of Stiles’ jeep. “You’re sure about me taking her?” He asked his friend.

 

“Yeah. Its no problem, just bring her back in one piece.” He said, smiling. “You find out whats up so you can be the giant puppy again.”

 

 

Scott blushed and smiled softly. “Thanks man. I really owe you.”

 

 

“I’ll pull in my favor later.” He grinned.

 

Scott rolled his eyes, smiling on the outside but on the in he was so incredibly nervous. **/How was your finals?/**

 

 

**/Have one more in an hour, but good. Celebrating tonight at the house with the boys/**

 

 **/your brothers right?/** He asked.

 

 

**/Yeah, Alpha Pi./**

 

 

**/Sounds really fun./**

 

 **/Pretty boring actually/** Isaac replied. **/I’d rather be doing you./**

 

 

Scott frowned softly. He wanted Isaac too, but he wanted to be with him, not just have sex with him. **/I have to go to class now/**

 

 **/Have fun. I miss you. Skype tomorrow?/** Isaac replied.

 

Scott didn’t respond though. After School Scott was a nervous wreck. What if he got there and Isaac was with someone else? What if he didn’t even want to see Scott at all? He frowned, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Stop worrying.” Stiles said, frowning, handing him the keys. “Get in the car and go see your boyfriend.”

 

Scott whined softly but got in the car.

 

“Isaac is crazy about you. Hes been texting me making sure you’re okay every week. Stop doubting him.”

 

Scott looked at his friend. “He what?” He asked.

 

 

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “So go get him and stop worrying!” Scott nodded, biting his lip and started the jeep. “Thanks again Stiles.” He said, driving off. He had a three hour drive to Isaac’s school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college doesn't have any frat houses or sorority houses for it. but across from the dorms there are some and it wasn't what I expected it to look like at all. So I apologize if no houses ever look like what I described below.

It was dark before Scott finally got there, he knew it would be and he had been prepared for it. What he had not been prepared for was the windy roads and poor lighting leading to the frat house. Scott bit his lip as another bundle of nerves rose up but he quickly pushed it away. If stiles was right, and stiles was always right, then Isaac missed him just as much as Scott missed the older boy.

The house didn't quite look like what Scott imagined. There were no beer kegs outside, no trash on the lawn and not a girl insight. There also wasn't that many lights on in the house. Isaac bit his lip and prayed that he had the right place as he slowly walked up to the door and gave three short knocks.

It took a few minutes, but when the door finally opened a tall dark skinned man opened the door and Scott had to look up just to talk to him. “Um, Hi. My name is Scott. Is Isaac here?” He asked.

The man looked at him, slowly raising a brow. “You’re Scott?” He asked.

“Yes?” Scott asked nervous.

The older boy pursed his lips and looked behind him, thinking about something before he turned back to Scott. “Wait here. Do not move.” He said sternly before walking away, leaving the door open.

Scott let out a breath the man walked away and fidgeted. The guy seemed nice, but also a little intimidating. He shifted from foot to foot and heard Isaac laughing from inside. He’d know that laugh anywhere. That laugh never failed to make him smile and warm his chest. Against better judgment Isaac walked in, fallowing the sound of laughter all the way to the living room and gasped at what he saw.

Isaac was laughing, face flushed and pressed between two bodies. Both men were about his height but had better muscle depth and oh, look at that, twins. Scott felt his stomach sink and tears swell up. No wonder Isaac didn't want him to come up and told him to stay away. All Scott ever was, was a toy to him. It was clear now. Why would Isaac want a stupid high schooler like him when he could have twins? Really fucking hot twins at that.

Scott felt like he couldn't move, just standing there, watching. He was transfixed by the scene before him . Then Isaac looked over, _finally_ noticing him there.

“Scott?” He asked, confused. “What are-“

A tear fell down his cheek, his heart breaking even more. Fuck this, fuck everything and fuck Isaac. “I hate you…. Don’t ever talk to me again.” He said, the whole house seeming to go quiet.

“What is going on in here!?” Came another voice, growling. Scott didn't look away from Isaac though, fists clenching at the look he was getting. Isaac had the audacity to look hurt. Scott was the one who was used! He should be the one with the hurt expression.

“I told you to wait at the door.” Came the voice of the guy when Scott first got here.

Scott laughed, breaking eye contact with Isaac and looked at the dark skinned boy. “Of course you did.” He muttered. “I know why too.” He hissed, turning and walking out the door. Someone called after him but he didn't turn back. As soon as he was out the door he took off in a sprint, running past the jeep. In his head he knew it was a bad idea. He had asthma and his only inhaler was in Stiles’ jeep, but he kept on running. He kept running even when his lungs started to hurt and he was wheezing.

“Scott! Stop!” He heard from behind him. It wasn't Isaac. Scott didn't know who it was and indeed did not stop. Not until a large hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. “God damn it will you stop. You can’t even breathe!” Yelled an angry voice.

It was true, Scott couldn't breath wheezing and shaking with the effort to try and breathe. “G- go….” Gasp. “T-To.” Another gasp. “Hell.” Gasp and wheeze.

The guys lips tugged in a smile and then went back into a frown. “I’m sure that would sound very mincing if you didn't have to gasp for breath. Now take this.” He said, shoving an in hailer into Scott’s hand.

Scott gave him a weird look, wondering how he had one.

“Stiles gave it too me. Said to have it in the house in case you forgot yours.” The guy explained like it was simple.

Scott scowled, taking the two puffs and then took slow breaths until he could breathe again. “How the hell do you know Stiles?” He asked. “Has he been here!?”

“No.” The guy said. “I’m the one that picks Isaac up when he goes home for vacation. We live in the same town. I met Stiles over Christmas.”

Scott looked at him, clenching and unclenching his fists. “…..You’re Derek.” He said, huffing.

“Yes.” The guy, Derek, Said.

“Yeah….Well thanks, but leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you or anyone who lives in that house.” He growled, walking past him, only to have his arm grabbed again. He was really getting tired of that.

“Why is that? I thought things were good between you two?”

“Good? Yeah, if you call being used as a fucking booty call good. Fuck you and fuck him!” Scott yelled.

“Booty- What the fuck. Where do you get that from?” Derek snarled. “Isaac does nothing but talk about you to everyone!”

“You’re lying! I saw it! I saw him with those twins!” Scott yelled, starting to cry, trying to pull away from Derek.

“Twins? Okay, look. Stop- _**LISTEN TO ME!**_ ” Derek growled.

Scott gasped, looking up at him. “Ethan and Aiden were trying to help him into bed.”

“….I could tell.” Scott said, looking away. “I don’t want to hear it. God, you’re all helping him. Why are you guys all covering for him! Your door man told me to stay at the door so I wouldn't see and you chased after me! Fuck you, fuck all of you!”

“Listen, Boyd had you stay at the door because Isaac got drunk and we didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Boyd came to get me to see if he should have you come in. Neither of us knew how Isaac was going to react to seeing you. Especially since he got drunk because he thought you were mad at him.” Derek tried explaining. “The twins were trying to put him to bed and get him sobered up. Isaac is crazy about you and he isn't with anyone but you.”

Scott stared at him, shaking his head. “I don’t believe you.” He whispered. “You’re lying.” Scott wanted to believe him, but at the same time he didn't. He was still hurt. “Isaac lied saying he was free then when I mentioned coming he said he was busy.”

“He was worried about you meeting everyone.” Derek said, letting him go. “I can’t make you believe me. I wish you would though. What you said really hurt Isaac. He wanted to come out himself but I wouldn't let him because hes not sober.” He said and sighed. “Please come back to the house.”

“No.” Scott said, shaking his head. “I- I don’t want….I can’t”

Derek sighed, nodding. “I understand.” He said. “Let me drive you home though, I can’t let you drive like this. Stiles would talk my ear off for it.” He said, giving a fond smile.

“I want to be alone.” Scott said. “Just for a while, I- I don’t want to drive or have you drive me.” Scott mumbled. “I- I’ll come to the house, but I just need to be alone for a while.” He said.

Derek nodded in understanding and pulled a key out of his pocket. “Here, It’s a key to my room. You can stay there tonight and I’ll leave the back door open for you.”

Scott took the key, nodding. “Thanks….And Derek…. If you hurt Stiles, I’ll kill you.”

Derek gave a small smile. “I wouldn't expect any less.” He said. “I’ll see you later.” He said, going back to the house.

Scott gave a shaky breath, hugging his arms and thought over what had happened and what Derek had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a good friend to Isaac and yes he and Stiles are sorta a thing. You can't have them both in a fic without something happening with them. Or at least I can't write one without it.
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott woke up the next morning and looked around. He wondered where he was for all of two seconds before everything came flooding back. Walking in on Isaac pressed against two bodies, Derek coming after him, letting his stay in his room. He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “How am I going to face him?” He mumbled, sitting up. His head hurt from crying so much last night. He slowly got up and opened Derek’s door, peaking out into the hall. He really did not want to run into anyone right now.

Not seeing anyone he walked out, closing the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. After using the bathroom, Scott stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, looking at himself in the mirror. “What do I say to him? I told him I hated him.” He asked his reflection, sighing and washed his hands before leaving.

Scott wasn’t paying attention as he walked and ran right into a firm chest. If asked, Scott would deny the yelp that left his mouth.

“You shouldn’t look down when you walk.” Came a deep voice. Boyd, if Scott remembered right. “You okay?”

Scott sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know yet.” He mumbled.

Boyd patted his shoulder. “It’ll get better.” He said, walking around him.

“Sorry!” Scott called, turning to look at him. “Sorry about what I said last night.”

Boyd looked back at him and nodded. “I’m not the one that needs the apology.” He said before continuing to walk.

Scott sighed. He knew he needed to talk to Isaac, but he wasn’t ready yet. He walked downstairs to try and find Derek.

Derek was in the kitchen, talking to the twins who gave him a glare when they walked into the room.

“I have your key.” Scott mumbled, looking down.

“Thanks.” Derek said. “Glad you took me up on my offer.” He said, taking the key back.

“Did you apologize to Isaac?” One of the twins said.

“Ethan.” The other one said, elbowing his brother.

“What!? Isaac didn’t deserve that shit and I was the one up with him while he was crying.” The first one, Ethan said. All it did was make Scott feel like more shit.

Derek gave a light growl, pointing at Ethan. “Stop it. You know damn well that if you walked in on Danny doing that you’d be pissed.” Derek said, shutting Ethan up.

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Scott said softly. “I said I hated him, I don’t know how to fix that.”

“Start with ‘Hey, I’m an ass who jumped to conclusions and I didn’t mean what I said.’ That should get you started.” Aiden said, giving a half shrug.

Scott looked at the guy and nodded, smiling slightly. “Thanks…”

“Eat something then go find him.” Derek said. “Hes still asleep right now so feel free.” He shrugged.

Scott shook his head. “No thanks.”

Derek gave him a look and shrugged, pulling out his phone and trying a message.

“Derek, is you guy even up yet?” Aiden asked. Scott thinks it Aiden. He can’t really tell.

Derek rolled his eyes, looking at the guy and huffed. “Stiles is up. Yes. He told me that if Scott didn’t eat to tell him.”

Scott grimaced. “You’re telling on me. To Stiles.” He said, frowning.

Derek shrugged. “He said to make sure you ate because he knows you wouldn’t have last night.”

“Fuck….” Scott grumbled. “Fuck okay. Don’t send that message. I’ll eat. What can I eat?” Scott had seen Stiles go at his dad for not eating right and no way was he having that directed at him. No fucking way.

Both twins laughed. “You have seen this guy right? Why are you afraid, hes gangly.” One said.

Derek growled at them again. The guy really seemed to be into growling.

“You have not seen nor have you been on the other side of his wrath.” Scott said. “Its not pretty. Sarcasm _everywhere_. He likes to say that hes a hundred and thirty pounds of pale skin and freckles. Sarcasm is his only defense.”

Aiden snorted. “You’re afraid of a little sarcasm.”

“You don’t know Stiles. Until you do refrain from talking badly about him.” Scott said, taking an orange out of a bowl and peeling it as he walked away. “Derek, which room is Isaac’s?”

“First room on the left.” Derek said, glaring at Aiden.

Scott nodded, popping an orange slice into his mouth before walking up the stairs, knocking on Isaac’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally not me setting up an idea I have for Stiles and Derek. Nope. Not in any way. This is totally Scott going to find Isaac and talking things out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac is laying in bed, wondering if Scott will ever talk to him again. Hes still trying to wrap his head around what happened. One minuet hes fighting the twins who are trying to get him to go to bed and the next Scott is there, the most broken expression on his face and crying, saying he hates him.

He sat up, hearing a knock on his door. “Yeah?” He called, rubbing the back of the neck.

Scott walked in looking sheepish. “Hi….” He said.

Isaac’s eyes were wide. Scott was the last person he expected to see. “Scott.” He said, quickly getting up.” Y- You’re- what are…. You’re still here?”

“Yeah….Derek let me crash in his room.” He said, looking down, biting his lip.

“Oh.” Isaac said, taking a small step forward. “I- I thought…. Scott what happened?” He asked, voice cracking. Isaac was so confused.

Scott took a deep breath and looked at him. “I’m an ass who jumped to conclusions and I didn’t mean what I said. Like at all. I just, I came to see you because I was confused and then I saw you pressed between the twins and I- I just thought.” Scott took a shaky breath. “I thought you only saw me as a booty call.” He said.

“Baby, baby no. I don’t think that at all.” Isaac said, coming closer and cupping his cheeks. “Never. I would never do that. I tell you all the time that I love you.” He said.

“Only when we’re in bed.” Scott said. “We never go on dates or talk, all we ever do is have sex.” He mumbled. “You said you were free then when I mentioned coming to see you, you were suddenly busy. I don’t like waiting for breaks and holidays to see you.”

Isaac stared at him, his stomach turning in knots. “Scott, Scott baby I’m sorry. I don’t normally do relationships, you’re the first. I’m new to this and I suck and I had been studying and was so tired and the house was a mess. That’s why I said I was busy. The plan was to sleep and clean then skype.” He said, hugging him and kissing him.

Scott hugged him back, closing his eyes. “We’re pretty stupid. Huh?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Sometimes.” Isaac said. “We can work on it though.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss him, slowly, hesitating.

Scott kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, and holding him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, nuzzling him. “We need to communicate more.”

Scott nodded, nuzzling back and humming. “Can I stay tonight?”

“Yes. You can stay every night that you want too.” He said.

Scott grinned, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have sex. I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

After the miscommunication fiasco Scott and Isaac had spent a whole day doing couple stuff and it was amazing. 

It started with cuddling in bed, then breakfast. After that Isaac had taken Scott to a movie then dinner and even ice cream after and even took his down by a lake for them to walk. "This is perfect." Scott said.

"So a good date?" Isaac asked, smiling.

"Better than I had thought about." Scott grinned.

Isaac gave a soft chuckle and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "I think I missed something though." He said.

"What? What could you possibly have missed?" Scott asked.

"I haven't properly shown you how much I love you yet." He said, kissing him gently. "You leave tomorrow so night I want to show you how special you are to me." Isaac smiled. "Stay in my room tonight?"

Scott stared at him, grinning doppily. "Do you even need to ask!" He said, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I hadn't planned on sex this time. Though I can't say I don't want it." He said, kissing him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Isaac said, hugging him then pulled away. "Come on. Lets get back before it gets to late."

Scott nodded, holding his hand as they went back to the house.

* * *

 

Scott pushed Isaac up against his bedroom door, kissing him and groaning, pulling at his clothes.

Isaac chuckled at his eagerness, but knew he needed to stop him to do what he wanted. After they were both undressed he cupped the boys cheeks, stopping him. "Scotty. This is about me worshiping you." He said, kissing his nose. "go lay on the bed." He said, smiling.

Scott licked his lips and nodded, laying in the middle of the bed, hands on his stomach.

Isaac grinned, looking over his body as he came closer. "Beautiful." He said. "Been wanting to do this for a while but was scared of your reaction." Isaac said, getting on the bed with him. 

"We were both a little stupid." He said, smiling at Isaac.

Isaac leaned down, kissing him gently, running his hand over his stomach. After kissing him for a while Isaac broke the kiss to trail his mouth over Scott's jaw and down his neck. Gently sucking and nipping at his collar bone, then made his way down his chest, kissing and biting at each nipple before licking down his stomach, nipping gently.

Scott groaned, closing his eyes and rolling his hips gently as he got lower. "Isaac...." He whispered.

Isaac kissed the tip of his cock before licking up it, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. He pulled off, spitting in his hand and then went back to sucking, stroking the part he wasn't at yet.

Scott groaned, running a hand through Isaac's hair. 

Isaac bobbed his head, groaning softly, lapping at the pre cum gathering at the slit. He really liked getting Scott hard with his mouth.

"Isaac." Scott groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. 

Isaac hummed, pulling off with a pop. "Taste so good." He hummed, kissing his thighs before moving Scott's legs wider and licking over his rim with the flat of his tongue.   


"Isaac please, don't tease me. I want you so bad. Please." He moaned.

"Let me get some lube first." He said, sitting up. "No. No, please, just do it. I'll be okay."

"Scott. It'll hurt." He said, frowning.

"Isaac, please. I'll be okay." Scott said, spreading his legs and pulling apart his ass cheeks. "I want you." He whined.

Isaac groaned, watching Scott present himself like that and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply, running the tip of his cock over Scott’s hole. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Scott whispered, biting Isaac’s bottom lip.

Isaac groaned, pressing inside, moaning against the boys mouth. “So fucking tight.” He breathed, pressing in until he no longer could.  
  
Scott moaned, breaking the kiss and leaning his head back. “Yes…” He breathed. Scott missed this so much. Missed Isaac, missed kissing him, missed having his hands on him, missed feeling him, missed feeling his cock inside him.

Isaac moaned, rolling his hips, going anything but slow. He’d missed this too and couldn’t hold back anymore.  


Scott groaned, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts, scratching at Isaac’s back everytime his prostate was hit. “I- Isaac, fuck, I won’t last long.”  
  
“Me either.” Isaac groaned, wrapping a hand around Scott’s cock, fucking him harder as he stroked him.

Scott whimpered grabbing at the sheets and pulling. “Isaac!” He shouted as he spilled over the older boys hand, panting.

Isaac growled lowly as he came into Scott, mouthing at his neck, panting. “I love you.” He whispered.


End file.
